How the Sky died
by JithDWright
Summary: I saw how the Sky died as gold sparks in eyes went. Turned soul inside out as if at once break all bones. I saw How I died. fem!Tsunayoshi Sawada, deathfic, no pairings.


I saw how the Sky died as gold sparks in eyes went turned soul inside out as if at once break all bones. I saw How I died.

Over time to hear about the death of subordinates became Habitually. And from it it is so terrible. Every day someone died, someone's family mourned someone, and I mourned together with them.

In the evenings I was kneeling near bed and prayed until Hayato didn't come and didn't put me to bed. Until then I asked to God not to hear the familiar names, in lists of the dead at execution. But, probably, mafia has rotted to the core through and has covered itself with blood, time God couldn't heard me. And maybe it's all for my sins, for all the lives taken away, because someone same how I prayed and cried ...

I was always afraid for Lambo, the little boy that has once crossed out the childhood, having drawn on the line of the life "Mafia". He have too quickly matured and fifteen year boy tries to do everything to make his family survive. But... I was worried about Lambo, but not he has left her the first. The first was abandoned by Mist guardian, having left the defenseless sky that won't be able to take cover from the whole world behind the mist any more. Never.

That Mukuro, that to a shiver hated mafia, has died for her. For me.

His last minutes forever were engraved in my memory, reminding of it every night. The blood-stained body, wild hair and crafty smile. He always smiled. "Dear Cielo, a smile is weapon, only it can hide your real feelings. I it, alas, already to make I won't be able, kufufu".

The last word of Mist guardian became "Smile". From a smile didn't become easier, as well as from tears, but I couldn't stop either that or another. Only the feeling of emptiness as if someone has pulled out a part you, remained with me and didn't leave until the last second. So I have died for the first time.

Eternally smiling Yamamoto that went on enemies with the same smile became the following. He knew that he won't return back. His face when he has turned back was engraved in my memory.  
"Get up, the Cielo shouldn't fall" said he and having raised a thumb up, Takesha has smiled to me, but eyes I never saw such eyes, the expressing hopelessness, grief and Happiness. He has protected the Sky.

To Mukuro's smile added Takeshi's eyes coming to me in a dream every night. Also seemed every day.

Lambo The little calf (above me on the whole head) has died with laughter. He grow up too quickly, probably, therefore he behaved as the child. All the time, he was capricious, cried, always laughed, of course, it was more played, but...In it there was he. Therefore, after his death, the mansion was finally emptied, no one weakened the tension of jokes with Takeshi. Sometimes it seems to me that he laughs, but in fact the residence of Vongola is immersed in dead silence.

Ryohei always was loud. But it was so correct, so cozy that even Hibari didn't object, which became more indulgent to the family. But after Lambo's leaving, even he wasn't able to disperse that silence soaring in a residence. He also not strongly tried, all were on an outcome.

I remember that day very vaguely as though it was three years ago, but not several months. But from all this picture I remember distinctly as Ryohei has accepted the death from one of Millefiore. His straightened shoulders, it is proud the raised head and a confident step towards to the executioner. Sasagawa was never afraid for the life, for him it was done by me

I begged, shouted, escaped from a steel grasp of Hayato, but Byakuran played with us, killed on one in each fight, no more. And then my fighting Sun resolutely went to own death before he kissed me on the forehead and whispered "Survive".Only why to me it without them? Nobody has answered me it.

The Storm is an energy, violent, unrestrained, explosive, raging in blood. The Storm is elements. What makes is it so terrible to watch at Hayato's icy calmness, which looked around the enemies that led us into a trap.

"Jyuudaime. Eat well and don't sit at reports late," the quiet voice of the Right hand causes an unrestrained shiver and a bad presentiment, the intuition cries out that now it will be sick that in a different way in any way.

"Hayato. What you " but I don't manage to finish speaking, with the same ice tranquility the guy pushes away me back and slowly takes a step forward to the murderers, lighting matches on dynamite.

"Jyuudaime, you must survive," he said at last.

And this tranquility didn't leave him up to the end while I shook like an aspen leaf and couldn't look away from the gun directed to Hayato. The sound of a shot seems deafening in this dead silence impregnated with tranquility of the most testy elements.

Hibari was the last, but also he hasn't stayed with me long. We were found on the road, most of the defense remained in the residence. It was imprudent to take with itself only couple of people in such time, but I didn't want to risk also their lives. Maybe it there was my fatal mistake, and maybe to number of the dead would increase about ten more.

Kyoya fought to the bitter end, and have almost alone killed enemy group. I only finished those who couldn't reach the Cloud guardian. As began habitual to deprive of someone life and not to think even of it though most likely someone from them is waited by home, it is possible even children. And they will damn Vongola until the end of life because the father hasn't come back home. As I damn Millefiore The reinforcement has appeared in time unexpectedly and everything would be good if it was our reinforcement. Three tens more armed people we still could be cope, but headed their Funeral Wreaths. The intuition has unpleasantly begun to move inside, each death of Keepers was followed by them.

Hibari stood exactly, with a call, having intercepted the tonfas more strong. And only I saw as his hands shook, absolutely imperceptibly he was beaten by a shiver. And, if I badly knew him, then have thought that he is some extent so it also was, but he not for himself was afraid as it has appeared. He was the last, and there can be he showed the contempt, calling us "Herbivorous", but he was family member, he protected the Sky. And now he was the last, after him the Sky will remain defenseless.

"The small animal, run from here, even if there aren't enough forces run," for the first time in Kyoya life called me in a different way.

"But..."

The guy has appeased an easy shiver which, I am sure, Millefiore was not even noticed, and have turned to me in a half-turn. "I don't want that you saw it," said he.

And I have run. I don't remember how long I ran, while Reborn did not appear nearby, they did not take me to Shamal. Which to me has entered something, seemingly soothing. But before eyes I hadn't Shamal and even not Reborn, and Hibari with the hands shaking for nervousness who openly recognized the family only on the deathbed.

"I will go, Reborn, this offer of the world, it it is impossible to ignore," the Young girl stood in an room near a window, observing as the sun climbs a sky, caressing rays with everything he touched.

"This pure suicide!" Reborn growls, he is already ready to seize this stubborn little girl and to bite so that he I have got sick with rage and couldn't gush forth the reckless ideas.

"I know. I will return, Reborn, trust me," Tsunayoshi turns around and gentle smiles to the tutor.

Reborn saw as the Sky left. She with absolute tranquility went to the car that expected only her, the straightened shoulders, is proud the raised head and a confident step, true the Decimo Vongola. Near the car the girl turns around, easily laughs and shouts: "I will return, surely!"

Also smiles that crafty smile that says about what isn't present, she doesn't trust in it. The look full of hopelessness and grief, only confirms thoughts of the tutor, and the shiver of her hands only proves. No, won't return.

The car has left long ago, taking away the girl on certain death, and Reborn still costs on that place and looks afar. In an image of the fragile girl he has seen all those who have given for her life, but hasn't seen the Sky.


End file.
